The Queen's Legion
by BurningStorm
Summary: Two years after the Queen had accidentally frozen Arendelle, the kingdom is abuzz with the royals' latest news and rumors seem to litter the streets with anticipation. What can Queen Elsa do? And can Princess Anna be of help this time?
1. Prologue

**([AN: Book Cover credit goes to UKthewhitewolf for the background, wikia for the Elsa pic, and I [the author] don't know who had made the pic of the guy. If you, dear reader, DO know, please tell me so I could credit him/her. Anyways, sorry if the story's description seemed much more interesting than this prologue! This is my first time writing a Frozen FF and I want to show the improvement of Elsa and Anna's relationship _but_ that won't be the main focus here. If you stay a little longer, though, you just might find out _what _in the_ world_ this story is about. Please tell me what you think! Comment, review, favorite, follow! Also, this story is in my Wattpad account under the same username.])**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The heat beat gently against the cobblestoned streets as the kingdom of Arendelle bustled with life. Though most stores and taverns were closed, the people of Arendelle flocked the streets as they made their way into the castle. Though it was normal for the people of Arendelle to visit the castle—it had been two years since the Incident, as they have started to call it—they never seemed to tire of the excitement entering its four walls seemed to bring. What made this moment even more exciting, though, was the enticement of an announcement. An announcement was to be made that morning by the royals and the people were all buzzing with excitement over what it could be.

Rumors and gossip moved from ear to ear as people tried to guess what the big announcement was. Some suggested that the queen was pregnant—how that was possible, nobody knew—while others said that it was one of the royals' birthdays. No one knew the true reason, and this mystery is what kept the people so motivated.

In the castle, the inhabitants were just as animated. Servants and staff flew in and out of rooms, chattering and celebrating the news they already knew. Those unaware tried to catch whatever word came their way. Even the princess and queen were enthusiastically talking about it as they made their way to their "Announcement Balcony" as Princess Anna had teasingly named it.

"I just can't believe it," Anna sighed dreamily.

"Well, you better _start_ believing it," Elsa smirked slightly, nudging her sister playfully before standing in front of the enormous double doors. She smoothed down the wrinkles off her dress and stood straight, reclaiming her regal, poised façade. She glanced at how Anna looked and noticed the little smudge of chocolate on the shoulder of her dress.

Anna looked down, trying to find whatever it was that her sister had noticed and gasped exaggeratedly at the dirt. An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks and she scratched at the smudge with her fingers.

"It must have spilled on me when I had gotten a quick bite earlier," she scratched at the dirt, getting more and more frustrated at the empty results. "Ugh! It won't get off."

"Just," Elsa placed a gentle hand on hers, stopping her from scratching off the cloth completely. "Let's just try to cover it."

Anna's hand fell limply to her side as she nodded and gave in to her sister's suggestion. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

Elsa smirked at her sister as she waved her hand over the spot of dirt. Cold, beautiful wisps of ice shot out of her hand, gently tangling itself into Anna's dress and turning into a simple but beautiful snow lily over the smudge. It completely covered the dirt, but Anna's shoulder quickly grew cold.

"Okay," she shuddered at the cold feeling on her shoulder and pushed open the doors leading to the balcony. "Let's get this over with."


	2. Preparations And A Rumor

**([AN: I do not own anything or anyone in Frozen. But I wish I owned Sven... Haha, anywho, enjoy the chapter and comment or review!])**

* * *

**01: Preparations And A Rumor**

The streets of Arendelle were adorned with flowers, ribbons, banners, and streamers. Arendelle had gone all out for this celebration. Flowers arranged into heart shapes, banners sown into hearts, and red and white ribbons tied around practically everything. Children giggled, parents snuggled, and couples stole kisses in the most romantic places they could find—which was practically everywhere! It was as if the kingdom were celebrating Christmas and St. Valentine's Day all in one week!

"Oh, I can't wait to see the princess," a young woman with curly blonde hair sighed, tying a red ribbon to her window. She wore a simple red dress with a red apron tied around her waist, matching the blinding reds and whites that decorated the kingdom.

"It's just the engagement celebration," her friend—a wavy haired brunette in the same clothing but a yellow dress, instead of red—shrugged, sticking a paper heart on the door. "It isn't the wedding yet."

"But I bet she'd still be beautiful," the blonde reasoned more to herself than her friend, a goofy grin on her face. "Oh! Nothing will ruin this engagement celebration!"

"The bandits might," a young man with curly brown hair interrupted the conversation, dropping an armful of paper hearts, ribbons, and flowers on the ground.

"Oh, Jens," the blonde scoffed at the young man—Jens. "Where in the world did you hear that? Bandits? In Arendelle?"

The brunette nodded in agreement—the mere idea seeming ridiculous, continuing to decorate as she argued, "Who would be stupid enough to go against Her Majesty, Queen Elsa?"

"But didn't you hear?" Jens continued with a pout. "The Legion is making their way through Norway and might drop by Arendelle."

"The Legion?" the brunette repeated warily—as if speaking the group's name would cause them to appear. "The infamous band of thieves? I thought they were in Germany…"

"Apparently not," Jens started to inform them. "I heard some rumors that the infamous thieves were heading this way—just passing by, so they say. So your beloved little engagement party just might have some trouble."

"All you heard were _rumors_, Jens," the blonde retorted defensively, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"But it could be true!" Jens argued childishly.

"Oh, just shut up you two," the brunette snapped, shoving decorations into the arguing pair's arms. "Now finish up the decorations for the shop. You know how the boss gets with unfinished work."

The two sighed as they obeyed the bossy brunette and went back to work, their chatter of rumors and celebrations forgotten.

* * *

Her cape flapped and trailed behind her as she paced up and down the floor, forming trails of little ice crystals in her wake. She bit worriedly on her bottom lip as her brows furrowed in deep thought, her platinum blond hair messily tied into a bun.

"Elsa!" a happy, young voice chirped as the double doors of the room burst open. A strawberry-blond haired girl bounced into the room excitedly. "Elsa! Elsa!"

The pacing girl—Queen Elsa of Arendelle—jumped at the sudden interruption but smiled at the sight of her younger sister.

"Anna, what is it?" the young queen asked, the anxious feeling ebbing into the excitement that came off Anna in waves.

"I finally found an _amazing_ chef for the wedding!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down happily. "I mean, not that Chef Nils is _bad_ but Chef Magna's chocolate truffles and moist chocolate cake is just _divine_."

Elsa chuckled at her sister's excitement, realizing that the news wasn't as big as it had seemed to be.

"Anna," she smirked slightly at her. "Your wedding is in eight months."

"I _know_," Anna sighed, exasperated. "Which is why I'm starting preparations now. So much to prepare in such little time!"

Elsa bit back her laughter at her sister's dramatics—she knew she wanted the wedding to be perfect.

"You're exaggerating," Elsa chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Maybe just a little bit," Anna sighed as she melted into the hug. The pair stayed in that position for a few more minutes before Anna pulled away slightly, examining Elsa's face with a knowing look. "Now, what's got you so worried?"

"What?" Elsa stepped out of Anna's reach, her voice rising slightly in pitch. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"You're horrible at lying, Elsa," Anna quirked a brow at her, crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Now, what's wrong?"

Elsa sighed as her shoulders slumped, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from Anna for long. She took in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders as she explained her predicament—or worry, really.

"I had heard news from around town that the infamous Legion were going to pass Arendelle soon."

"But—" Anna tried to calm her older sister but Elsa was just getting started.

"True, all I heard were rumors but, Anna, have you _heard_ of what these criminals have done?" before Anna could even open her mouth, Elsa ploughed on. "They've stolen priceless art pieces, royal jewelries, statues of _emperors_, and—what makes them so dangerous, Anna, is that they've _kidnapped_ heirs to not only noble families but even to _royal families_. They're dangerous, Anna—heartless."

"Well, they do _sound_ dangerous," Anna agreed, finally able to put her word in after Elsa's seemingly-never ending spiel. "But I'm sure that not _all_ of them are heartless."

Anna placed a calming hand on Elsa's shoulder as the young queen tried to calm and collect herself. She evened out her breathing and placed a pale, cold hand over her hammering, overly worried heart.

"And no matter how true or false this rumor is," Anna reassured. "We'll find a way to fix it together. Just like we've been doing for the past year."

Elsa nodded in agreement, feeling her shoulders relax in comfort. She realized that Anna was right. There was nothing she couldn't conquer with her sister by her side. A mob of bandits or not—she wasn't going to let anything go wrong in her kingdom while she still lived.


End file.
